


Longing

by ukenceto



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Nightmares
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-06
Updated: 2017-12-06
Packaged: 2019-02-11 04:37:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12927603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ukenceto/pseuds/ukenceto
Summary: a ficlet written for day two of LibNyx week - prompt: comfort after a nightmare





	Longing

_____

_Roaring flames blazed upon the ground, in a city of ruins._

_The air was thick with smoke, suffocating him, filling his lungs with burning sooth, obscuring his vision._

_Yet he ran, on and on, desperate for something, desperate yet unable to call the name, his throat full of broken glass, useless._

_The next moment he looked down at his hands, they were covered with blood, dark and coagulated and dripping over the gravel that dug mercilessly into his knees, a thousand needles burrowing into his flesh._

_The marred, broken body was a heap with wings made rivers, a lifeless gaze lost upon a dark horizon._

_Recognizing the scarred face, a scream finally tore through him_ _–_

_'_ _–NYX!_ _–'_

____

Sitting up sharply, he fought to bring air back into his lungs, the echoes of his own voice ringing into his ears.

 

A momentary sense of confusion, of lost equilibrium, before the familiar touch of cotton sheets against his skin, the noise of the street; the warmth of a body pressed close and the hand that gripped his shoulder grounded him back into reality.

 

"Shhh… hey now, Libs, you're okay. It was just a dream, only a dream…" Nyx's soft voice was soothing, and he felt his racing heart begin to slow down as strong arms enveloped him in a tight hug.

 

Burying his face into Nyx's hair, breathing in his scent, he clung onto him with a sigh, basking in the familiar touch of soft, worn cotton under his fingertips, the brush of warm skin against his own.

 

 Alive, Nyx was alive, and that realization made him fight to banish the images from the dream.

 

"That's it, you're going to be alright…" Nyx ran his fingers over Libertus' cheek gently, before turning his face slightly to capture his lips in a kiss. It was soft and chaste, a comforting gesture. But Libertus pressed up into him, buried his hands in his hair, pulled him closer still.

 

"Don't leave… please Nyx, don't leave me." He whispered against him as they broke the kiss, a barely-there sound akin to a sob escaping him, but it was gone before Nyx could dwell upon it further.

 

"Never." Nyx said and kissed him again, this time with more vigor, wishing to give Libertus something more than just words. Finding his hand, he intertwined their fingers together, before pressing them up to his chest. _"Until this heart keeps on beating, I will always be by your side."_

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to write more but I was busy as hell ;u; 
> 
> also am sleepy as hell, please excuse any mistakes ♥


End file.
